One More Night
by BlueJeanMistress
Summary: James and Lily oneshot based off the Maroon 5 song "One More Night". James wants more from Lily than their dysfunctional no strings attached affair. Unable to convince her, he gives himself one more night to be with her. But both of them know it won't be their last.


AN: Hey Everyone! I'm back for this quick one shot. Ever since I've heard this song I've been dying to write a J/L fic and I hope I've done it justice. Please R&R. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Everything either belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling or Maroon 5.

...

_You and I go hard  
At each other like we going to war  
__You and I go rough__  
__We keep throwing things and slamming the doors__  
You and I get so  
Damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score  
You and I get sick  
Yeah I know that we can't do this no more_

His heart was beating wildly in his chest threatening to explode, his nerves on fire. In front of him stood the redhead that he knew was going to be the death of him. Her crimson curls were escaping from her ponytail as she opened her mouth, presumably to continue their argument.

It was always the same, their fight. Her reluctance to make their relationship more than casual sex was a constant factor, one she never wished to discuss. For her, change was foreign, uncomfortable and the last thing she wanted to do was change.

James couldn't take it anymore. What had started as a quick kiss during their patrols together had turned into a fully fledged no strings attached affair. And while he was elated to finally be alone with the object of his desire, to be intimate with her in a way he knew no other man had ever been he quickly grew frustrated with the limits of their arrangement. When he pushed she pulled. And their talks never changed anything.

"Lily, I can't do this anymore. I'm tired of having the same fight over and over." He turned away from her, slamming his fist into the wall unable to express his rage in words anymore. Lily winced, determined to calm him down.

Lily sighed, fingering the buttons on her blouse. She knew James wanted more from her. He had told her time and time again that he wanted not just her body but her heart as well. But that was something wasn't able to give easily. She walked over to the door of his bedroom, deliberating her next move. Should she go and leave him be? Forget the last few months that had transpired. Or could she convince him to be with her one more night? Her hand slipped from the door handle and felt her arm slam his door shut. Lily turned to him

"I don't want to fight anymore either James. Let's just agree to disagree for the moment. We can talk about this later." James huffed. Lily rolled her eyes, knowing he could never turn her way. She was his weakness, and in many ways she knew he was hers.

"Look it's getting late so are we going to..." She trailed off suggestively, undoing the final button on her blouse letting it fall gently onto the floor.

_But baby there you again, there you again making me love you  
Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go_

James glanced over as she stopped speaking. Suddenly the fight and the status of their relationship or lack thereof was the last thing on his mind as Lily's black lace bra came into view. Hormones flooded his brain and traveled down to his tightening pants. He swallowed, determined to turn away but he knew that it would be futile. That he had never been able to turn her down before and he wasn't going to be able to now. She stared at him waiting and all rationale left him as he leaned down and captured her lips. His hands worked frantically to unbutton her jeans as her hands crept underneath his shirt. She moaned into his mouth, as she felt him ease the fabric off her legs. His calloused fingers skimmed her matching knickers noting the lack of material. He hooked a finger underneath the elastic, pulling them down her smooth legs. He ran his hands up her legs until he reached her center. He could feel the wetness coating his fingers as she rocked her hips against his hand. Lily felt a familiar greedy urge, wanting more pulling his lips to meet hers.

_Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes  
Trying to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath_

He could feel the tension mounting between them, his erection straining against his trousers. This horizontal dance of theirs was one they knew well. Lily reached up to yank the shirt off of him, sighing as his lips found her neck, leaving a burning trail of lust in their wake. She grew impatient as his lips found hers again, reaching her hand down between them and divesting him of his trousers as well. She smiled appreciatively at the growing bulge that greeted her. She needed him now.

Walking backwards her legs hit the edge of his bed and the both of them fell onto his mattress. James looked down at Lily, amazed as always at her beauty. Her red hair fanned across the pillow, her skin creamy white, a stark contrast to the maroon sheets adorning his bed. He leaned down to brush his lips against her, feeling her long legs wrap around his waist. With one last kiss he plunged into her, swallowing her moan of ecstasy. He thrust into her feeling his anger dissipate as he watched Lily writhe underneath him.

_And I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night_

He knew they couldn't keep doing this. But for the moment, for the night, it was just the two of them and he could be content with pretending. He watched Lily's face, her eyes shut, breathing labored. He slowed his movements determined to prolong the intimacy with her. At the shift his pace, Lily's eyes fluttered open and he was greeted to the sight of her emerald hazy with lust. He could her movements grow more frantic underneath him.

"James...please...I need..." Lily moaned against him, tugging on his raven locks, urging him to move faster. James knew he couldn't hold back much longer, giving into her plea, rocking into her hastily. And with that Lily fell over the edge, tightening around him, her cry of pleasure his undoing as he fell over the edge with her.

They stayed that way for a moment maybe more until James moved away from her. He watched as Lily's eyes closed again for the last time that night and her breathing slowed as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Unable to face the consequences of their current actions James pulled her closer to him wrapping his arm around her bare waist, burying his face into her thick tresses. He fell into an uneasy sleep.

_I'd be waking up, in the morning probably hating myself  
And I'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell_

The sunlight hit his face, a bright reminder of his glaring vulnerabilities. Beside him Lily slept with her back to him and the memories of the prior night came flooding back to him. He felt the familiar sinking sensation in his stomach as he realized nothing had changed between them.

He sat up reaching for his glasses on the bedside table. Next to him he felt Lily stir, her eyes slowing opening, taking in the familiar settings. She turned to him.

"Good morning". She gave him a soft smile stretching her arms out in front of her. His eyes travelled down the expanse of her bare body, fighting the urge to reach out to her and indulge their lust.

He felt his heart twinge, knowing once again it was time for their daily argument.

"Lily, we need to talk."

_And I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night_

...

AN: Thanks for reading and if you could please let me know what you think I would appreciate it very much. So pretty please review?


End file.
